


Silence

by jesmille91



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmille91/pseuds/jesmille91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle is your normal teenager. If normal means that one goes from town to town, school to school with her father and two older brothers. Oh, and that one other thing. Her life is in silence, but this is her normal, and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Very first fanfiction ever! please be nice :D rated mature so i have breathing room lol. PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean: 20  
Sam: 17  
Annabelle: 15

Annabelle is sitting on an outside lunch table, doing her math homework as she waits for her older brother Sam, facing towards the school, her back to the parking lot, looking up every now and then. Three football players are getting into a car when the one getting into the driver's side looks up at Annabelle. "Hey," he says back to the other two, "Isn't that that new girl?" "Yeah," one of them said slowly as hi squints his eyes to see her. "She has an older brother. Their last name is like some type of gun." "Yeah, Winchester, right?" "How do you know that's her? You've only seen her back." the third boy piped up. The driver looked back at him with a smirk. "Cuz she's the only girl in school wearing a leather jacket, and me and Blake had English with her." Yeah, and I had P.E. with her older brother." Blake retorted, looking back at the third boy. He looks up to the driver, "He's a freaking monster, dude. Like at least 6'2". And I could barely keep up with him on the track." The driver throws his keeps up and catches them, "I ain't scared of no brother." The driver says, wiggling his eyes. Blake looks back at him smiling and the third boy sighs and falls back against the seat. "David, don't you have to go meet up with your tutor so you don't fail and get kicked off the team?" The third boy said. "Stop being a pussy and get out of the car, Rick."

  
The three boys start walking up to Annabelle, who's still completely focused on her homework. Rick stands back, a few feet away from the vehicle, as the other two start walk up behind her, whistling at her and making cat calls. Rick looks back as he sees a black car pull up next to David's. A tall man with blonde hair steps out of the car, looking pissed. Rick looks back at his friends with his hands in his pockets, hoping they don't do anything stupid. He sees David leaning against the table with Blake by his side. David sees that the young girl, with strawberry blonde, wavy hair, is not paying him any attention. David waves his hand in front of her face, which makes her pause but then she goes back to her homework. David then takes the book and paper away and drops them on the ground.

  
Rick glances back again after hearing footsteps. The angry blonde guy was walking up to him quickly, but once he seen the young boy become scared, he slowed his pace and stands next to him. "Look, you seem like a good kid," he says to Rick without looking at him, "If you weren't you'd be up there with your friends instead of back here, waiting for them to get bored. So I'm going to give you a chance." the older blonde man, with stabbing green eyes, finally looks at the boy. "Leave." he says sternly. Rick starts to stammer. "You better, because if you don't, and I get into it with those two and then you jump in," he breathes in sharply, "It's not going to end well for you." Rick hears the seriousness in the man's voice, and sees it in his body language. He decides he's not going to get his ass kicked because his friends are assholes. Rick puts his hands up in surrender and walks away. "Smart kid." The man says to himself keeping watch on the two that were harassing the young girl.

  
Annabelle is staring at the boy closest to her in anger. The older man hears David say in a soft voice, "Come on sugar. Something that looks so sweet shouldn't act so sour." David places his hand on her shoulder which Annabelle smacks it off. David shakes his hand, trying to hide the fact that it actually hurt. "Ooooh, kitten got some claws." Blake says. Now sitting on the other side of Annabelle. The man stiffens but doesn't move yet because he knew the girl very well and she'd give him hell for it right now. Just got to wait until her brother gets out and they can all leave.

  
_Hurry the hell up, Sam._  Annabelle thinks to herself, looking up at the doors. David stands in her line of view. "Who you waiting for, sugar? You got a man?" Annabelle rolls her eyes and motions her hand for the boys to leave. David and Blake scoff. "Did you just tell us to 'Shoo'" Annabelle laughs to herself and nods her head slowly, as if to say, 'well, yeah'. David squares his shoulders, causing Annabelle to stand up, she can feel Blake doing the same behind her. "You know, at first, I found it kind of cute, but now, this silent treatment of yours is getting real fucking annoying. Annabelle, finally, sees Sam walking out of the building, then she looks back at David and cocks her head and gives him a look that says, 'what you going to do?' "Maybe I'll just give you a reason to be silent." he says as he moves in, grabbing the back of her neck and moving into a kiss.

  
Annabelle barely had time to fight back or even push him off before the older blonde man jumps over the table and punches David square in the jaw, causing her to fall along with him. She quickly moves herself back into the large tree to get out of the way. She knew how angry this blonde man, her oldest brother, was. Sam must have started sprinting when he saw the boy try to kiss Annabelle because he was now helping in the fight, punching Blake who was trying to gang up on the oldest Winchester. Dean slams David into the table his sister was sitting on, Blake, the one Sam was fighting, had ran away. Sam was now right next to his older brother, staring down at (in his eyes) sister's attacker. "What the hell is your guys' deal?! Why do you care bout that bitch?!" David nearly screamed. Dean's grip on the young boy's shirt tightens. "Our deal?!" Dean says through his teeth. He points to Annabelle, who then starts to stand up slowly. "That's are baby sister that you were fucking with. And what I just can't understand is why assholes like you won't ever leaver her alone.

  
David tries to pull Dean's hand off of his shirt in failure. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just, she's a bitch." Sam grabs David's jaw, "Watch what the fuck you say about Annabelle, bitch." He says low, through his teeth. The young boy starts stammering and then says slowly, "She thinks she's too good to talk to anyone. I mean, I've had two classes with her and I haven't heard one peep from her. Then, when I was talking to her just now, she ignored me. Using her hand to 'shoo' me away." Anger starting rising in the young boy again, "Didn't even have the fucking decency to tell me to leave." Annabelle walks over to Sam and starts pulling on his arm. Sam lets go of David only when he sees Annabelle's eyes, full of worry. Afraid of what her brother would do. "Stupid bitch!" David yells towards her, followed with a smack of the back of Dean's left hand. "I'm the captain of the football team, she should show more fucking respect that I decided to even look at her. She shouldn't ignore me!" Dean leans in, whispering angrily into David's ear. "She's deaf, you asshole. She wasn't ignoring you, she couldn't hear what you were saying. Then, when she could read your lips, after you threw her stuff onto the ground, she decided she didn't want to get to know you." David's face drops, and Dean lets go of him once he fells the same tug on his arm that Sam felt. The three Winchesters start to walk over to the Impala, Sam holding on to his sister, and Dean faces towards David again, "You ever come near my sister again, and you won't live to regret it." Sam opens the back car door for Annabelle and adds, "And they'll never find your body."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked into the room, Annabelle following him and Sam right behind her. Dean grabbed a beer, the remote and plopped onto the bed farthest from the door. "I should have killed that kid." he said as he took a sip of beer. Sam sat on the edge of the other bed, placing his and Annabelle's book bags beside him, "I know how you feel." Annabelle signed, " _Yeah, and then you two would have been arrested and I would be stuck with dad_." The boys laugh. Dean took another swig of the beer. "Come on, baby girl. We never would have gotten caught." Sam tugged at Annabelle's shirt so she knew to look at his lips, "Yeah, and the only thing they would have on us is that we fought him"  _"That makes me feel SO much better."_  Annabelle signed. She started to walk over to Dean.  _"You're not old enough for that."_  she grabbed his beer out of his head and took a sip as she walked away. "Hey, neither are you!" he yelled,even though he knew she wouldn't hear. He sometimes hated her way of thinking. The whole, 'if I can't see you, it didn't happen.' thing was annoying at times. Dean threw a pillow at her to get her attention. Dean signed angrily as he spoke, "Either give that back to me or throw it away! You are not drinking that!" Annabelle rolled her eyes and gave it to Sam, motioning her hand, telling him to pass it back to Dean.  _"Party pooper."_  Dean leaned forward to grab his beer, as he put it to his lips he said toSam, "She thinks she made me forget about that bastard. What she don't know is that it ain't over with him." Sam turned around to face Dean, knowing that Annabelle couldn't see his lips. "Of course it ain't. No one does something like that to her."

Annabelle quickly walked between the beds and lightly hits Sam upside his head, "Hey!" Sam yelp. Then she kicked Dean's leg hard. "Bitch!" he said lightly, thankful that she wasn't looking at him to read his lips. Annabelle's attention went back to Sam. She pointed to him and back at Dean. A stranger would be confused as hell, but both of the brothers knew what this action meant. She knew that they were having a conversation, and they only hide their faces when they don't want her to know. Sam just shrugged his shoulders, becoming silent himself. She then turned to Dean, walking up to him then twisting his ear and pulling it back, to see his mouth perfectly. Dean grabs Annabelle's wrist, "Come on, Bells!" he said in slight pain. Annabelle mouthed the word,  _"Now."_  Dean places his other hand on her forearm and flipped her onto the bed next to him, holding her wrists together above her head. Annabelle just sighed, usually she would fight him and thrash around, but right now, she didn't have the energy.

  
She would never admit it, but what happened earlier scared her. There was two guys there, one in front of her and one behind her. And they were real strong. She probably could have knocked out one of them, but not both. Then seeing her brothers so angry…it scared her as well. She didn't know what they were going to do to the two guys, so blind with anger. If they had done anything stupid, it would all be her fault. She yanked her arms down and out of Dean's grasp. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, moving her hair out of her face, silently telling her that she was safe. Sam walked around the bed and sat next to Annabelle, laying his head on her shoulder. All of her fears disappeared and were replaced with warmth and love. They found the movie Waiting on TV and kept it on the channel, watching it in comfortable silence.

  
Annabelle didn't mind. Her life has been in silence since she was 6 years old, and her brothers were used to it by now. Half the time her brothers knew what she wanted or what she was asking without her having to sign or even motion anything. She'd just have to give them a look. Since the day she became deaf, she's always felt like a freak. She was always the odd man out and people treated her differently than everyone else. But around her brothers, she was one of them. By now, the silence was the only thing that felt normal to them. And she felt normal around them.


	3. Chapter 3

The youngest Winchester woke up to a nudge. Because she can't be woken up by any noise, her body has become accustom to waking up to any difference in the room. Whether it be a light turning on, or off, one of her brothers moving around on the bed she was sleeping in, or the smallest nudge on her shoulder, just as Dean had done. She lightly presses her hand on his to let him know she is awake. She rubs her eyes then signs, _"Why'd you wake me?"_ She opens her eyes as she feels Dean get out of bed, then she looks in front of her. Daddy! she thinks to herself, a smile beaming across her face. Her arms open to him, almost like a child that is wanting to be picked up. John Winchester smiles down at his little girl and picks her up in a long hug, purposely dropping her onto the bed when he finally lets go. Annabelle giggles to herself then pushes on Sam's shoulder to wake him. She feels a vibration and figures he had groaned in protest. She then uses both hands to push him harder, he nearly fell off the bed. Annabelle holds her hand to her mouth to hide her laughing. Sam then looks at her angrily, and sleepily, and says, "What the hell was that?!" she knew he must have yelled because his mouth became extra wide when he talked. Still having her fist in front of her mouth, she points her left, where her father had now sat down on the bed. "Dad!" Sam breathes as he hugs his father tightly. Once Sam and his father released from the hug, Dean, who was now sitting on the side of the other bed, tugs on his father's coat to get his attention. "Does this mean you're done with the job? That we can leave now?" he says slowly. Annabelle cocks her head in confusion. They had just gotten there two days ago. Not saying her father was a good hunter, just that, even if he was done with a case, he usually let them stay at least a month. It looked kind of suspicious if they packed up and left only after two days. She frowns when she sees that her dad faces Dean, but only because she couldn't see his lips. Times like this was the only time she felt different from her family. Then the smile returns to her face when she sees that her father also signs what he's saying so she'd know what's going on. "No, I'm not done. I just needed to grab a few things and get some rest. The truck's seats are killing my back." he says that last part to Annabelle, giving her a wink. "Ok, daddy." She says. She actually spoke. The vibrations felt weird in her throat. Ever since she became deaf when she was 6, she rarely ever spoke, avoided it like it was the plague. But, for her father, she didn't mind. Since he was gone a lot, and hardly ever had to use it on the hunts, her father wasn't that good with sign language. So she didn't mind doing one of the things she hated to do to make things easier for him. He had already done so much for her. John looks shocked at Annabelle as she stands on the bed, he pulls her back down. "What do you think you're doing?" He says with a smile in his eyes. "Gotta pee." she speaks again. Since she hated physically talking, she would only ever says a few words at a time. "Oh, really?" Her father asks, laughing as he pushes down on her lower stomach. "Daddy!" she whines, laughing quietly. "I'll pee on you!" "Ew!" he laughs, picking her up and putting her on the floor. She laughs to herself as she walks to the bathroom. After she was done and was washing her hand, she looked up at the side of her neck. There was a bruise from there that went to the back of her neck. _Guess the dude had more of a grip than I thought_ , Annabelle thinks to herself. She grabs the doorknob, but before she turned it, she felt uneasy. She had just realized that she left Sam and Dean out there with their father. They probably told him what happened. Her breathing starts to quicken as she leans against the door, her eyes squeezed close to stop from crying. _He can't know. He doesn't have to. Nothing happened and I'm ok. Sam and Dean already took care of it. If daddy finds out, he'll kill him._ she thinks. Then she grasps her arms around her stomach, sliding down the door until she's sitting. The idea of her father's blind rage and attacking that kid hurt so bad. Well, that's not exactly true. She didn't care so much for the boy, but more of the fact of the possibility of losing her father. And it being her fault. If she wasn't such a bitch, if she wasn't so secretive about things, this wouldn't have happened. None of it would. A moment later, she feels vibration from the door, someone was knocking. Annabelle froze, just looking at the door. She then scoots over a few feet in the small bathroom, by the tub, hugging her knees. Next thing she knew, her father opened the door, eyes filled with anger. She knew it wasn't towards her, but it still scared her. She flinched as John took a step towards her. Seeing his daughter so scared made his anger lessen. He slowly went to her side and got on his knees, holding one of her hands. He lifts her chin and moves her head to the side, seeing the bruise she was trying to hide. She sees her father swallow hard, as if to keep the anger from boiling up inside him. He cups her cheek, "Are you ok?" She nods, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Do you want to leave?" she slowly shook her head no before she drops her head. And she really didn't. She knew Sam liked this school, for the most part. They offered a lot of advanced classes for him, as well as things as Mythology and Latin. And the semester was half way over. And the school wasn't so bad, it was just those two guys that made it crummy. But she was fine. John gently took her chin again and looked her in the eye. All he could see is the bruise. He was searching for something, anything, he could say to comfort his daughter, but this time, that damn bruise from HIS perfect daughter's neck, was staring at him, and the anger had won. "They will fucking pay." he blurted. Annabelle shook her head no violently, tears spilling from her eyes. "Daddy, NO!" she says as she jumps in his arms, hugging him tightly. "I can't lose you! Not any of you!" she physically says as she looks up and sees her brothers, who were standing in the doorway. Sam had to turn away, hearing the pain that was in his sister's voice. Both him and Dean reluctantly nodded. John pulled back and cupped his baby girl's face with both hands, tears filling his eyes as smiles at her, wiping her tears away and kisses her forehead. "It's ok, baby. Don't worry." he chuckles a little then adds, "But if it happens again, none of us boys are responsible for our actions." "Damn straight." John hears Dean say. Annabelle looks up and Dean then back to her father in confusion, wanting to know what he said that was so funny. John laughs to himself, "Nothing important, sweety." He picks her up and walks over to the bed farthest from the door, placing her in the middle, where she was, and tucking her in. She rolls her eyes and John kisses her forehead again. "You're my daughter. I can tuck you in if I want." Dean and Sam take their places on either side of Annabelle, either not hearing or not caring John say that he can get himself a room so they're not squished in one bed. John smiles down at all three of his kids, feeling like, besides everything that's happened in his life, he couldn't feel more blessed.


	4. Chapter 4

A year has passed since the incident. Afterwards, her brothers became even more protective. Outside of classes in whatever school they were in, Sam was always by Annabelle's side, having as many classes with her as possible. If he had to stay over for whatever reason and Annabelle couldn't be there, Dean waited by her locker to wait with her. And she was a part of a lot more sparring sessions with Dean and her father. They were not going to leave her unprotected in any way.

  
There were a few incidents with some guys in a few different schools, which resulted in Sam grabbing whoever it was by the shirt and pushing him away from his baby sister. But, by Annabelle's standards, life was going pretty good for the past year. School was over for the summer and her father let her and Sam drink a little last night after his graduation.

  
The three young Winchesters walk into the motel room, Dean in front of Annabelle and Sam right behind her, as it always ends up happening. She runs into Dean's back, not noticing he had stopped because she was smiling at Sam behind her. She moves to the side of her oldest brother, giving him a dirty look before seeing her father, sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over, a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. Dean walks slowly towards their father and Annabelle follows, looking back at Sam, who's frozen where he's at.

  
"When…" John starts to say, then looks up at Sam, Annabelle's eyes glued to his lips. "When were you going to tell us you were just going to…" he laughs once, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, rolling it up in a ball, "Pack your things and abandon us?!" he yells as he throws the paper ball at Sam. Annabelle looks down and mouths, "Shit" .

  
An angry look from her father shot through her like a bullet, making her flinch. He takes a step closer and Dean instinctively steps between them. "She ain't the one." He says softly, his back to Annabelle. She looks over Dean's shoulders, trying to look at his lips. "She knew!" John yells. Dean takes a step back, making Annabelle move backwards, closer to Sam. _"What did you know? What's this talk about an abandonment?_ " Dean signs. Annabelle sighs and looks at Sam, as if to say, "ask him". Sam's jaw clenches as Dean stares at him. "Stanford." He could barely whispered. The only reason why the youngest Winchester knew Sam told him was because of Dean's body language. Shoulders stiffened with anger, and betrayal, which only Annabelle would recognize.

  
The next thing that Dean and Annabelle know, Sam and John are literally at each other's throat, seconds away from throwing punches. Dean tries to pull her away as his baby sister steps in the crossfire, pushing her way in between her father and brother. Shoving at both of them, her way of telling them both to stop. Her and Dean have been the referees between them as long as she can remember, but right now, Dean wasn't having it. He hated seeing them fight, but Dean was just as angry at Sam as his father was. Annabelle was kind of shocked she wasn't telling him to back off as well.

  
"I'm not a child anymore, dad! I'm not going to be your soldier that you bark orders at!" "That's not being a soldier, that's being a good son!" "All I want is to go to college, be normal! What's wrong with that?!" Sam and John yelled back and forth. Annabelle was grateful right now that she was deaf, only catching art of what each other was saying when looking back and forth at two of the three people that meant more to her than anyone else could.

  
Dean was finally able to pull Annabelle out of harm's way. "We save lives!" John screams, his daughter's eyes once again glued to his lips, though he didn't pay attention. Annabelle clings to her oldest brother as she reads the next words out of their father's mouth. "Your mother would be ashamed at you for leaving us!" She feels Dean flinch at those words, holding his sister close. Sam's eyes are filled with tears. "And she would be ashamed at how you raised her sons!" he spat. Sam quickly walks to the door, Dean holding Annabelle tighter, stopping her from going after him. She looks to her father, desperately wanting him to stop this. To apologizes, to do anything he could to keep this family from falling apart like this, but instead, she reads from his lips, "You walk out that door, don't bother coming back!" Which Sam answers with a slam of the door behind him.

  
Annabelle finally frees herself from Dean's hold, pushing her father so hard that he falls on the bed. She sprints out the door and down the street, running in the direction she guessed Sam would have went. She sees a figure running down the road, at least a mile ahead of her. Damn, he can run. She thinks to herself, Those damn long legs.

  
She knew that no matter how fast she ran, how wide she made her stride, she wouldn't be able to catch up to him. But she wouldn't give up. She sprinted until her legs hurt, the pain in her legs numbing a while ago. She had no perception of time, all she knew was that they had ran long enough for the road to become surrounded by trees. She had to stop him, to let him know it was ok. That she knew he didn't want to abandon her, he just wanted to do his own thing.

  
It was when she started to lose her pace, slowing down then forcing herself to run faster, her knees threatening to buckle and the image of Sam becoming smaller and smaller, that she gave in. She did the one thing she knew would make him stop in his tracks. She stopped and took a deep breath. "SAAAAMMMMMYYYY!" She screamed with all the power, hurt, pain, anguish, and love that was inside of her.

  
The image of her brother stopped dead in his tracks. With that, Annabelle started running towards him again, but not as rushed as before, and he started running towards her. As they got closer to each other, she could see the shock on his face, ignoring what he was trying to say to her. Sam had slowed down until he stopped, but Annabelle kept her pace until she reached him, jumping into his arms, causing him to almost fall to the ground. Quickly, he held his little sister as tight as he could, and she didn't mind the restriction. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, feeling the wetness of each other's tears on their shoulder.

  
Sam began to ramble while he also signed, wanting to make sure that Annabelle didn't miss a thing that he wanted to say. "I didn't know this was going to happened. I never meant to leave like this. You know that, don't you? You know how important you are to me; both you and Dean are everything to me. I don't want to lose either of you, but I can't be around dad anymore. As much as it hurts to say, but I can't, you saw…" Sam stopped talking and signing as Annabelle puts a finger to his lips, her way of telling him to shut up, a glimmer of a smile showing up against her finger. Annabelle takes a deep breath again, looking her brother dead in the eyes, tears filling up both of theirs. She holds both of his hands. "You and Dean," She begins to say, Sam's jaw all but drops as he hears her voice, tears now falling down his cheeks, "You're everything. Won't lose me. Better not forget bout me." "Never." He answers, hugging her as tight as before. "I love you." she whispers, which makes him hug her a little tighter.

  
When she pulls away, wiping the tears from her and Sam's face, there's no long good-bye, no screaming match, no crying there eyes out. Just a silent kiss on the cheek and a promise before they departed.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a month since Sam left. Dean was inside a gas station, his baby sister slept in the front seat of his baby. He grabbed himself a coffee and her a Code Red Mountain Dew, along with some fresh cookies that the gas station offered. As he walked towards the Impala, he saw that Annabelle is now awake, texting on her phone. He got in the car and handed her the Code Red, placing the cookies between them. Dean clenched his jaw then tapped Annabelle's shoulder,  _"Who's that?_ " he signed, pointing at her phone. Annabelle tilted her phone so Dean could read the name, not caring if he read the message below it. Annabelle was never one to keep secrets from her brothers. Dean's nose flared as he read the name.

From: Sammy  
I'm good. Got a job a diner, of all places, as a cook lol. Stayin in a motel, lukin 4 an apartment. I'm a big boy, Na-na, dnt worry.

Dean didn't say anything after that. He just started the car and drove, jaw clenched tight.

Dean drove for a while, not saying anything. Yet, every time Annabelle's phone vibrated, his grip of the steering wheel tightened.  
Dean got to the nearest motel, checked in and put their things into the motel room in record time. Annabelle had put her phone on the small table that was by the door and sat down. Dean grabbed his jacket and wallet and started walking to the door. He looks at Annabelle, "Going out." he said, tight-jawed. In response, Annabelle quickly and smoothly got out of the chair and stood between Dean and the door, only a few inches of distance between them. Dean sighs, "I'm not doing this, Bells." Annabelle sighs and folds her arms in front of her, not budging.

  
Giving her eldest brother a knowing look,  _"We're talking."_  Annabelle signs.  _"There's nothing to talk about."_  Dean signed back.  _"Liar."_  She took a step towards Dean. _"And neither of us is leaving until this tension is gone."_  she adds. Dean sits on the edge of one of the beds, holding his head up, "I have no clue what you're talking about." He says to his sister. Annabelle could feel the bitterness and slight betrayal that Dean had put in his words. She steps closer to Dean until she was standing right in front of him, her eyes glued to his lips. Calmly waiting until he was ready.

  
Dean groaned. "He left us, Bells!" he finally said. "He fucking left, not giving a shit about us, what we thought, how we felt. He didn't even say good-bye! And if you hadn't ran after him, you wouldn't had gotten one either! He abandoned us, me! After every damned thing I did for him! I sacrificed everything so he could have any slice of normal I could give him! Any money I had, any clothes or things I could give him, I gave! Some nights I went to sleep hungry just so he would have something to eat!" At this point, Annabelle was sitting on the balls of her feet, crouching down so she was eye level with her hero. He looks her dead in the eye, hurt and anger covering his face. "I did everything I ever could for him, I would lay down my life for him and…" Dean lowers his head and bites his lip, "And he couldn't…" Dean choke back the tears, "He wouldn't even say good-bye."  
Annabelle went to her knees and wrapped her arms tight around Dean's neck, gripping tighter once she felt her shoulder become wet through her shirt, rubbing his upper back to sooth him.

  
They sat like that for a few minutes. Annabelle holding Dean as tight as she possibly can, almost as if she's trying to hold him together, finally letting out the tears that he's been fighting back for so long. When Dean starts to pull back, Annabelle gives him one last squeeze then lets go, kissing him on the cheek. He smiles at her, cupping her cheek, and kissing her on the forehead. He uses his shirt to wipe his tears and stands up. _"What you want for dinner?"_  Dean signs.  _"Jimmy John's"_  Annabelle responds. Dean nods at her and grabs for his phone in his pocket. Before he puts it to his ear, she pulls at his arm, kissing him on the cheek again,  _"No matter how far away I get from you, I'll never really leave you."_  Dean smiles then laughs lightly. "Same goes for me." he says, then ruffles Annabelle's hair. "Now go take a shower, you smell like fast food and whiskey." He says with a questionable smirk. Annabelle giggles.  _"It's from sleeping in the Impala for the past few nights."_  she signs, laughing.  _"As if I would drink the cheap-ass whiskey you drink._ " She continues, trying to block the light punch from Dean. She grabs her smaller duffle bag that's full of her shampoos, soaps, conditioners and other things of the like.

Annabelle comes out of the bathroom, brushing her hair. She sees Dean sitting on the floor, his back against one of the beds, chomping on a sub. He picks up the Jimmy John's bag, telling her that her sub's in there. Dean looks up at her as she sits next to him, legs crossed in front of her. He glares at her and his chewing slows. Annabelle smirks as she takes a bite of her sub, knowing why she feels Dean's eyes staring at her.

  
Dean tugs on the sleeve of the over-sized t-shirt that Annabelle was wearing. She looks at him, trying not to smile. "I wondered where that went." he said to her. Annabelle laughs to herself and puts her sub on her lap, brushing off her hands.  _"And I wondered how long it'd take you to figure it out."_  Annabelle signs to him.  _"I've been using it for a pj top for the past two months. By the way, these black basketball shorts are yours too."_  She signs, laughing at Dean's reaction. His mouth open in shock, a hint of a smile. Dean pushes her shoulder hard, causing her to fall on the floor completely, both of them laughing hysterically.

  
Every time Annabelle tried to push herself up, he'd knock her back down.  _"That's what happens when you make me do your laundry."_  Dean sits on his knees and starts tickling her, making her laugh loudly. "And what other things have you stole from me, you little thief?" Annabelle laughs even harder, trying to wiggle away from Dean or to push his hands away, but it was no use. Dean wasn't giving up just yet. The tickling was starting to hurt, so she did the only she could to retaliate. She had turned her head and the next thing Dean knew, his ear was attacked. "Bells!" he says in disgust, yet still laughing. He sits back down, holding his ear. "A freaking wet willy!" Annabelle laughs as she sits up,  _"That's what you get."_  Dean grabs his duffle bags that's full of his clothes and lightly hits Annabelle with it.

  
He places his duffle bag back down, lifting up his shirt to dry his ear. "You freak!" He says laughing, pushing her again. Annabelle responds with giving his other ear another wet willy then she jumps up. Dean chases after Annabelle, who's now on the bed, pillow in hand. "Oh really, now?" He asks, grabbing a pillow himself. Annabelle nods. "Fine," Dean says, grabbing the pillow case firmly, "But you asked for it."

  
Dean twirls the pillow around and Annabelle makes the first strike, a blow to the face. She takes a step back, Dean has frozen. "That's how you wanna play?" Dean smiles and grabs Annabelle's legs and pulls, causing her to fall hard on the bed. Dean proceeds to hit her with the pillow on either side of her, Annabelle hitting him wherever she could, not even sure the hits were connecting.

  
After getting pumbled for what seemed like a hundred times by Dean's pillow, Annabelle puts her hands up in surrender, laughing so hard that she can hardly breathe. Her and Dean lay down on the bed, both exhausted. Annabelle hits Dean in the head one more time, rolling over a few times so she's out of arms length from Dean. She lays on her stomach and turns her head so she sees Dean, who's now smirking at her. "If I wasn't so tired, you'd pay for that." he says, breathing heavy.  _"Old man."_  Annabelle signs. Dean, lazily, hits her with his pillow. They both laugh again and Annabelle wait's a few minutes until she figures it's safe to move closer to Dean, firm grip on her pillow just in case. She lays her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his, snuggling. "Na-Na." Dean whines, which makes Annabelle tighten her arm around Dean. "You have your own bed." Annabelle snuggles closer, pouting, as if to say "But I'm comfy." Dean sighs, giving in. He removes his arm from hers and wraps it around her, pulling her close. He turns off the light and pulls the covers over the two of them, their attention back on the TV.

  
Annabelle fiddles with the rip in the collar of Dean's shirt, wanting to get his attention without annoying him too badly. Dean looks down at Annabelle, tapping her shoulder so she knew he got the message, but she won't look up. Anyone else would be confused, thinking that she didn't notice him tapping her shoulder, but Dean knew different. She didn't want him to read her face, didn't want to give anything away. So Dean lowered his hand so Annabelle could see it.  _"What?"_  He signed. Annabelle drummed her finger on Dean's chest, hesitating on whether or not she should still ask.  _"I'm waiting."_  Dean signed again. He felt his baby sister sigh heavily then lifted her hands a little, making sure Dean could see. _"Dad."_  it was the only thing he got out of her, but he knew what she meant by it.

  
The day after Sam had ran off to school, things had changed in their father. His interactions with his two remaining children started to lessen. At times it seemed like he couldn't look Dean or Annabelle in the eye anymore, and for the first week, Annabelle didn't mind it. She was still mad at him. In her eyes, it was his fault. Yes, Sam said some things that he shouldn't, but so did John. And he was the father, he was the adult. Then John left state for a case, leaving Annabelle and Dean behind, saying he'll be back soon. But, after that, their relationship with their father was through phone calls about him being alive or needing help or research with a case. The last time they saw him was two weeks ago and it was only because he knew where they were at the time and he was passing through.

  
Dean repositions himself so he could use both of his hands to sign,  _"I'm not sure if he'll be back, or if things will be the same as before."_   _"Do you mean with dad, or our family in general?"_  Annabelle countered.  _"Sam left us. And so did dad. That's all we know for now."_  He signed to her.  _"Are you going to leave? Just drop me off at Uncle Bobby's and go and live your life?"_  Dean gently grabbed her chin after she signed that. "Never." he stated, making sure that he was very clear. "No matter what you do, how much you annoy me or piss me off, I'll never leave you. And I'll be by your side forever." He sounded out 'forever' as if it was a threat, that she could never get rid of him even if she tried. Annabelle smiles wide, from ear to ear, and hugs him tightly.  _"I'll never leave you either. No matter what."_  Dean hugs his sister back then relaxes, playing with her hair before they both drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabelle walks up to the back door of the now familiar off-campus apartment. She sneaks inside and slowly places her duffle bags on the floor, walking closer to the man frying bacon. She waits for him to walk to the fridge to get orange juice. Then Annabelle quickly walks and leans on the counter, grabbing some fried bacon off the plate. When the man turns back around, he nearly drops the orange juice. "Jesus Christ, Na-Na!" Sam yells, putting the juice on the counter. Annabelle giggles and jumps up, wrapping her legs around Sam's waist and hugging him tightly, which he returns with a bear hug.

Sam plops his baby sister back on the floor and caresses her cheek, "Missed you too, Anna." "Annabelle." Sam hears Jess say warmly from next to the fridge. Annabelle quickly turns her head to Jess when she sees Sam turn his. Jess smiles kindly to her and Annabelle returns the smile and waves. Annabelle turns to the cabinet that's in front of her and takes out three plates and three glasses, putting them on the table. She sits down when she glances to her side and sees Jess pouring orange juice into the glasses. Annabelle actually looks up at Jess and smiles again. In a way, besides her dad and brothers, she's always felt a little awkward around hearing people. Nine point nine times out of ten, they don't know sign language, so in order to communicate she either has to write things down, which is why she always has a little notepad with her, or actually talk, which she refuses. But, unlike other hearing people Annabelle has met in her life, Jess was ok with that. She was patient and didn't mind how Annabelle was—a little antisocial, bitchy at times, very standoffish with others. Jess had even started taking classes for sign language so Annabelle would feel more comfortable. Annabelle liked Jess. She was a very nice girl, and, most importantly, she was good for Sam.

From the corner of her eye, Annabelle watched both Sam and Jess, something she always did in case a person had wanted to talk to her, or, you know, attack her. She sees Jess giggle and looks up at her, giving her a quizzical look. "Now, don't make fun of me and please correct me if I get this wrong." Jess says to her, Sam now watching the two girls. Jess scoots in her chair and takes a deep breath.  _"Good morning, Anna. How was your trip?"_  Jess signs then looks hopefully at Annabelle, who mouths, "Perfect." with a large smile. Jess was honestly the first hearing person Annabelle met that wanted to make her feel more comfortable instead of expecting her to go out of her way to make them feel comfortable. Annabelle liked how hard Jess tried to get close to what little family of Sam's that she knew. Which really was just Annabelle. Jess laughs again, _Is she always this happy?_  Annabelle thinks to herself, then noticed the way she laughed, like she was laughing at herself. "Are you sure you're not just saying that to make me feel better?" she jokes, making Jamie laugh and shaking her head.

Sam walks over to the table with one of the frying pans, scooping eggs on each of the three plates, "Why didn't you tell me what you were trying?" He says, looking over at his girlfriend with his eyes, but keeping his face forward so Annabelle can read his lips. He knew that she absolutely hated being kept out of the loop. "You could have practiced with me." Sam says, now passing out the bacon. Annabelle gets up and grabs the plate that had the mountain of pancakes, placing it in the middle of the table. She then takes out her notepad and writes down something. Annabelle rips out the page and places it between Sam and Jess so they both can read it. It wrote, "I don't know about Jess, but at age 20, I can get my own food." Sam laughed as he read it, finally sitting down at the table. He picks up the note, "Sorry for being nice, Na-Na." he says sarcastically.

After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence, Sam noticed that Annabelle was texting back and forth with someone the whole time. He taps his finger on the table in a spot in front of Annabelle to get her attention. "Who's that?" He says as he signs. Annabelle turned her phone to Sam so he could see for himself.

From De:

Whatevr, pick u up in a few days.

To De:

I said MAYB a few days. Mite b more. Luv u 2, ass :p

Sam laughs once to himself then returns to eating his food.

Sam turns to face Jess after she clears her throat, Annabelle turning to her as well from seeing Sam's reaction. "So, Annabelle," Jess starts, wanting to break the tension, "What made you decide to come so early?" Jess takes a napkin off the table and wipes her face, "I mean, by now, Sam and I are used to you only telling us the day, not time you'll be her, but you're usually not here until 11 in the morning the earliest." Annabelle chuckles. She moves her chair so she's now squarely in front of Sam, who she was sitting next to, so he could translate for her. "That's because Dean never wants to get off his ass any earlier than that." Sam translates, waiting for her to finish the next sentence, "I was able to get him to drop me off early this time by threatening to hotwire the car and driving it myself." Sam finishes while he laughs. Jess laughs with him.

Sam squints at Annabelle, realizing how she had appeared in his locked up place, "How'd you get in?" He asks accusingly. Annabelle just looks at him and laughs to herself, holding up a key. "How did you get that?" He asks while trying to grab the key. Annabelle writes in her notepad and rips out the page, handing it to Sam. "You STOLE my key last time and made a copy?!" Annabelle holds her hands in front of her face as she laughs hysterically. "Wait," She says, confused about something, also once again wanting to change the subject, "How in the hell does Annabelle know how to hotwire a vehicle?" Annabelle just gives Sam a knowing look, asking permission to tell, Sam responded with a light kick to Annabelle's shin. Annabelle laughs to herself and continues eating. It wasn't brought up again so she guessed that Sam came up with something. She'd have to ask him what it was so she'd know what story to go by.

After a while, Annabelle got bored. It wasn't anyone's fault, it was just another of Annabelle's quirks. She never accepted that she was ADHD like the doctors told her all those years ago; she thought that she was just born with a little extra energy than most. Although she never took her Ritalin, her prescription sure came in handy when they needed money.

Annabelle started tapping her fingers, trying to find something to talk about or to do, then her eyes wandered to the extra duffle bag that she brought with her and smiled.  _"Excuse me."_  She signed as she left the table, picking up the extra bag before leaving the room. "What is she doing?" Jess asked, almost as if she was mesmerized by her. Sam smiled as he ate, shaking his head, "I have no clue." He responded, sometimes he truly was mesmerized by his baby sister. Sam didn't think there was anything to worry about until he heard hammering and furniture being moved coming from his living room. He hops out of the chair and jogs into the other room, Jess following, purely out of excitement of what Annabelle was doing.

Sam never expected he'd see what he had found, Annabelle standing on the arm and back of the couch, hammering up Halloween decorations. As Annabelle climbs down from the couch, now happy about where she put the green witch, she smiles to her brother from ear to ear. She motions out her arms, wanting him to take in the few decorations she put up. Sam looked around, there were green and purple cobwebs displayed not just in large corners of the ceiling but also on the entertainment center and the couch and floor. There were fake spiders thrown everywhere. And, of course, a Happy Halloween banner from one side of the room diagonal to the other in shiny, cut-out letters. Jess beamed while Sam gave Annabelle one of her most favorite bitch faces. Sam tries his damned-ess not to smile when Annabelle smiles innocently at him.

"This is amazing, Annabelle." Jess says to her, now at Sam's side, "Can't wait to see the finished product." "What the hell, Na-Na?" Sam says slowly as he signs, trying to keep his cool.  _"They are just decorations, Sam."_  She signs to him, walking to her duffle bag to get some more out. Sam gently grabs her shoulder and turns her around, "I know, why are you putting them up in my house?" he asks, looking down at her. Annabelle looks up deviously, she couldn't say why, but she loved it when she got Sam so mad he couldn't sign to her.  _"Because you don't have any decorations up and Halloween is tomorrow."_ Sam closes his eyes and massages his sinuses. Jess takes hold of his forearm, "Hey, calm down." She says soothingly, "They're just decorations. And I think they're cool." Sam sighs. "I knew her coming for Halloween would be a bad idea." Sam looks at his lovingly girlfriend then flops his head to the side to look at his baby sister. Annabelle pouts at Sam then kisses his cheek before she basically skips back into the whole of the room to continue decorating.

"Halloween is her favorite holiday." He explains to Jess. "It was the first holiday we all had together after we first met her." Sam picks up one of the small spiders off the floor and chucks at Annabelle to get her attention. "If she could pull it off, she'd probably still be going trick or treating." He says, really annunciating his words. Annabelle responds to Sam by sticking out her tongue then returns to putting up decorations.

Jess looks up at the man she loves with a quizzical face. Sam places a finger between her furrowed eyebrows. "What's up?" He asks. "I don't mean to pry," she starts, "But, was it easy? Accepting her into your life?" Sam sighed with a smile. "Hell no. I was eight-years-old when my dad told us, Dean and me, that we had a little sister that's only two years younger than me. It hurt us. Dad had a kid with someone only two years after mom died." He laughs at the memory, "Actually, I remember Dean and I promising each other that we wouldn't like her. But…" He motions to his sister who's still putting up decorations, without his permission. "She did basically the same thing she's doing now. Forcing herself on me. If she wants you happy, you're going to be happy. If she wants you to have decorations for your least favorite holiday, you're going to have them and like them." He says as he laughs to himself. "And, if she wants you to be a part of her life…" "You have no choice." Jess finished. She folds her arms and looks over at Annabelle, "Just like if she doesn't." Sam stands slightly behind Jess and gently squeezes her shoulders. "Hey." He says softly in her ear, "She likes you, I promise." "Sure." Jess grumbles. Sam leans in and whispers, "If she didn't like you, she wouldn't acknowledge you." Jess sighs. "Or she's just doing it to be nice since we're serious." Sam clears his throat and shakes his head. "The hell she would. She likes you, scouts honor." Jess turns around and kisses him, "If you say so."

Sam and Jess can't help but to laugh as Annabelle makes noises as if she's gagging, walking closer to the two lovebirds. Sam grabs a handful of fake cobwebs from the duffle bag and throws them at Annabelle. She laughs behind a smile as she gets the stuff off of her. "Shut up! Don't be jealous 'cause you've never been kissed." Sam jokes. Annabelle lifts and eyebrow as if to say, "Are you so sure?" Sam's face goes from joking to serious in two seconds flat. "Who was it? I'll kill him." Annabelle laughs once then makes a motion of zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key.

She zips up the duffle bag then stands up straight in front of Jess. Sam just stands there in awe, not believing what he's seeing.  _"Any parties tomorrow? If I ask him he won't tell me."_ Annabelle signs slowly so Jess could catch them easily. Jess stammers a little, a little shocked that Annabelle asked her. "Um, yeah…I mean…" Jess starts to sign and Annabelle puts her hands on Jess's. Smiling at her and shaking her head in an understanding way. At first, sign language is difficult and it would be faster for Annabelle to just read Jess's lips. "Well, Sam and I are going to one tomorrow. It's a costume party, but he refuses." She says with a laugh. Sam stands tall (well, taller), "It's at a bar, you're not going." he says with authority, "And you're definitely not going to wear a skimpy costume." Annabelle smiles up at her older brother threw her lashes, "Tsk, aww." She says then squeezes his cheeks like he's a kid. To think Sam had any authority over Annabelle seemed adorable to her. Of course she wasn't going to wear a skimpy costume, she didn't want anyone touching on her, but to think Sam had a choice in the matter was cute.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day:

Sam gets woken up to heavy movement of his bed. After years of experience, he guessed it was his ever so annoying baby sister. Sam slightly peeks through his eyes and, lo and behold, Annabelle was lightly jumping up and down on his queen size bed. Sam groans and covers his eyes with his arm. This, of course, made Annabelle jump with more vigor. Sam surprises her by grabbing onto her leg and pulling her down hard, then yanking her closer to him as he tickles her. Annabelle tries her hardest to pull Sam's hands away from her or to crawl away but nothing was working, so she starts slapping and punching his body. After the fifth punch, Sam backs off, laughing, "Stop, stop!" He says, laughing even harder while blocking Annabelle's punches.

Sam looks over at his alarm clock; it was 11 in the morning.  _"Where's Jess?"_ He asks Annabelle.  _"Buying a costume."_  Annabelle answers, laying down, her head resting on Sam's leg.  _"You didn't go with?"_ He asks, trying to act indifferent. Annabelle rolls her eyes and shakes her head.  _"I'm scary enough, I don't need anything to accentuate it."_ She signs then flexes her arms. Sam throws one of his pillows at her and blocks it when she throws it back at him. Annabelle signs and picks at a tear in her jeans. Sam tilts his head,  _"What's wrong?"_  he asks. Annabelle sighs again, _"Do you really hate the decorations?"_  She signs to him before looking up, pouting. Sam scoffs with a smile.  _"They are very cool decorations. Yes, I would prefer them_ _ **not**_ _to be in my house, but they are pretty awesome."_  He can't but to smile warmly as he sees his sister beam at his answer. She then gives him a cocky smile,  _"Well, I_ _ **am**_ _pretty awesome."_  she signs, sticking her tongue out.

Annabelle fully lies down on her back and closes her eyes. She feels Sam poking and shoving her, wanting to either get her attention or not wanting her to sleep. Annabelle groans and signs, keeping her eyes closed,  _"Tired. Been up since eight this morning."_ Sam slaps Annabelle's outer thigh hard, making her punch him again. Annabelle sits up and shoots him an angry look, "I'll wake you at 2, the latest." He says to her with a wide smile.  _"That's all? Dean's right, you're a bitch."_  She signs to him. Sam then picks her up and lays her back down on the bed, having her head at the head of the bed and covers her with a blanket. Annabelle kisses his cheek, as if to tell him she forgave him. Sam chuckles to himself and walks out the room.

He starts to walk to his kitchen then stops in the living room, taking in the decorations again. He couldn't believe that he never noticed them all. Hand drawn pictures of the furies and the Minotaur glued to cardboard cutouts splayed out on the walls along with witches and bats. He shakes his head and smiles, thinking of his sister,  _Her and Greek mythology,_ he thinks to himself. He continues to walk into the kitchen and makes his breakfast, waiting for Jess.

Not even an hour later Sam went from flirtatiously flirting with his girlfriend, asking for her to "model" her costume to scared shitless as he heard screaming coming from his room. Sam sprints to his room in less than 3 seconds, Jess trying her best to follow him. As she reaches the room, Sam's already cradling Annabelle, begging her to wake up. "No, stop! I'm sorry! MOMMY!" Sam holds Annabelle tightly to him, tapping her cheek, slightly shaking her, "God, please wake up, Na-Na." He whispers, knowing no matter what, it won't help. Jess's heart breaks from watching the scene and decides to leave to give the siblings privacy.

Annabelle continues to talk in her sleep, yet it because more quiet and not the initial screaming, and thrashing around. Sam caresses her face then gently takes hold of her chin, keeping her head up, "I'm begging you, baby girl, wake up." He picks her torso up a little, making the sun shine on her face more.

Annabelle stops moving and talking all together, then slowly opens her eyes, confused at the fear in Sam's face. She became even more confused when he wipes tears off her face. "Thank God, Annabelle." He says softly, fear on his face being washed over. Yet, she didn't know if it was her or her big brother that was shaking. Annabelle sits up on her own at looks up at Sam, who sighs deeply.  _"You were screaming and thrashing, yelling in your sleep."_  He signs, not being able to get the words out. Annabelle pulls her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them, as she starts to remember her dream.  _"What is it, Na-Na? What did you dream?"_  Annabelle shakes her head then closes her eyes, a tear falling down her face. Sam wipes the tear from beneath her eye and keeps it there, telling her to look at him. She turns her face, keeping her eyes closed.

Sam sighs angrily, becoming frustrated at his little sister. "Fine." He growls to himself and walks to the other room with Jess. Jess hugs him tightly. "What's wrong?" She asks. "Whenever she…" he takes a deep breath, "Whenever she doesn't want to talk, she just ignores me all together, closing her eyes. It pisses me off worse than if she just didn't answer me." Sam gets goose bumps and jumps a little when he feels something poke him in the shoulder blade. He turns quickly to see Annabelle standing there, pouting. It reminded him of when Sam or Dean got angry with her when she was little.  _"Sorry."_  She signs to him, and then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "Love you." She whispers.

A few hours later, Annabelle goes into Sam and Jess's room to show them her costume. When she enters it she could feel something different in the air, but she ignored it, showing off the homemade outfit. It was a long, brown dress that clung to her body. The dress was torn and had frayed rips on the sleeves and bottom of it. Her face was painted up with long, branch-looking lines. Her hair was blown out and wild, and she finished it off with black combat boots and long, black fake nails. "Looks great," Jess starts, amazed, "But…what are you?"Annabelle sighs and looks to Sam,  _Honestly, no one values the classics,_ she thinks to herself. Sam laughs as he explains, "Her rendition of a fury, from Greek mythology. She finds them scary because they will chase after a person for the rest of their life, mentally torturing them, all the way to the ends of the earth."

Annabelle reaches in her bra, grabbing her notepad and a pen, handing the page to Jess. "What's going on?" it read. Jess laughs to herself, "He's trying to weasel out of going to the party." Annabelle scoffs. Sam nudges his girlfriend. "Tattle tale." He says under his breath. Annabelle grabs his hand with both of hers and pulls him towards the door. Sam looks back at Jess who's laughing hysterically. "We better go. She will pull me all the way to the bar."

Sam becomes more relaxed as he sits down with Jess and a friend theirs, in perfect view of Annabelle who is (surprise, surprise) playing pool against a few frat boys. Sam only had gotten out of his seat once, when Annabelle had beaten one of the guys and he got handsy with her, grabbing her ass. The only reason why he didn't walk over is because Annabelle retaliated with an elbow to the guy's nose, breaking it. She then put the pool cue on the pool table and walked over to Sam, stealing his shot. She looked around the table, reading the others' lips so she can be a part of the conversation. "Is that good?" The guy dressed as a zombie, from her guess, said. "Scary good." Jess answered before she drank the shot. She wraps her arms around Sam and kisses the back of his head, making him smile, she could feel a vibration so she guessed he had said something to the zombie. "And I'm not exactly the Huxtables." He retorted, throwing a peanut back at Sam.

Out of nowhere, Annabelle feels someone grabbing her elbow and turning her around. It was a friend of the frat guy whose nose Annabelle broke. "You hurt my buddy good." She read from his lips, from his expression, he was trying to intimidate her. Annabelle instantly felt Sam standing behind her, putting his arm in front of her, trying to move her behind him. She didn't budge, but nodded at the more built frat boy. "You better go apologize, nicely, before you get in trouble." He says then looks to Sam, "And before things get rough." He finishes. Annabelle laughs and steals another shot off the table then motions for them to shoo. "Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know who I am?" "An Ivy League asshole harassing a deaf girl?" She asks as she raises an eyebrow. Sam laughs at his little sister as Jess and the other boy try their hardest not to laugh. Annabelle steals the beer that Sam had just ordered and starts to drink it. "You're deaf?" The frat boy asks. Annabelle rolled her eyes. This is another reason why she didn't talk in front of hearing people. She didn't lose her hearing until she was 6 and she had speech classes. People are so ignorant.

Annabelle clears her throat "Did I stutter? I have a hearing deficiency, not a speech impediment, fucking idiot." Annabelle stands and squares her shoulders, grabbing the small purse she brought with her. Sam knew there was a knife or gun in it so he stands in front of her. Puffing out his chest and making his shoulders look broader; he looks down at the frat boy. "Leave my baby sister alone. 'Cause if this get rough, this won't end well." He steps a half a step closer, fear slowly creeping on the frat boy's face. "Plus, everyone on campus, and for the rest of your life, will know you harassed, threatened and tried to put your hands on a deaf girl." He says, fist clenched at his sides. The frat boy scoffs and walks away, trying not to look terrified, while muttering, "Fucking freak retards."

It takes everything in Sam not to react, but he was thankful that Annabelle was turned away when that asshole said that. So, when she turned back around and looked up at him beaming, he acted like everything was fine and hugged her tightly. He motioned to the bartender for a round of beer for the table, one arm on his baby sister's back and the other around Jess. "What the hell was that, Sam? Didn't know you could be so scary." The zombie said. Annabelle looks over and looks at Jess. She didn't seem scared, a little shocked, but that's all. "Annabelle's my baby sister. Life's difficult enough for her; no way is a dude going to talk shit to her." Sam explains, he then looks over at Annabelle. "Why the hell do you attract assholes?" He jokingly laughs. Annabelle shrugs and laughs to herself. Sam looks over to the rest of the table. "There was this one time, I had to stay over a little after school to talk to a teacher, I walk out and this jock asshole, with his friend standing behind  **her** , grabs the back of the neck and tries to kiss her." Annabelle winces at the memory and steps on Sam's foot. Once the drinks came to the table, Annabelle grabbed her beer and looks around the bar, ignoring her brother and any story he was or wasn't telling.


End file.
